Bedtime
by Gracie Max
Summary: Chika is lonely but why did he choose to go to HIS room of all places? ShitoxChika.


Bedtime.

ShitoxChika.

Yaoi, different sleeping arrangements, pushing off of the bed!

Don't own, don't want to.

A/N: SOOOOOOO! I'm extremely bored and decided to post something for the hell of it. I actually wrote this about two years ago for a friend. GEEEZ. Yeeah, anyway. You read that right. Shito is the seme. WHAT? Yeah, that's how my friend wanted it and that's how YOU'RE GONNA GET IT. Don't be quick to judge. You might just like it. I haven't watched this series in ages and forgot almost everything about it. Don't judge me either, yo. I might just be re-finding my interest in certain anime.

OKAY I'M GONNA SHUT UP NOW. AND YOU CAN READ!

**XXX**

I stared at the door. If I stared any harder I was sure my vision could cut through that ratty thing called a door. I started to have second thoughts. It seemed like such a good idea on the way down there. But was I really this desperate? This desperate to go sleep in the same room as Shito just because I wanted to cure the nighttime loneliness I had (sometimes)?

It seemed reasonable yet disgusting at the same time. What comfort would he be able to give me? Sleeping next to him would probably be like sleeping next to a dead body. _"Wait, not a good way to compare." _On the other hand, I would of loved to see his face in the morning when he woke and saw my face across from his. His expression would be priceless.

But then it hit me, "EHHHH?! Why am I thinking about actually sleeping NEXT to him?!" I didn't mean to yell, but it was much needed. I didn't want to wake anyone up, but I couldn't believe I passed that up. But then another thought hit me. Did I really wanna sleep on the floor? The thoughts of all the dust and countless disease that would come from it made me shudder slightly. "There's something living in it." I muttered grasping onto my shoulders.

Deciding against my doubts, I reached down and turned the knob. I opened it a bit enough for me to poke my head through. I looked around, but nothing stood out so I continued and walked on through. Which was probably bad considering where I stepped. The first step I took into the room, my foot landed on a creaking board. I froze. It was so loud; why are noises always so much louder when you're doing things secretively?!

I gritted my teeth, "Damnitttt!" My eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, so I looked over at him. The only movement he did was to move onto his side. That was still bad, though. It only meant if he woke up, I wouldn't have much time to hide. I didn't want him to wake up because I didn't want to get thrown out, and I didn't really feel like going anywhere else.

I kept taking one loud, monstrous step after another until I got to the other side of the bed. Shito was still laying on his left side so there was just enough room for me to quickly swoop in and lay down. It was then when I realized I didn't have a pillow. Shito only had one and more than likely wasn't gonna share it. I exhaled slowly and just placed my hands behind my head for support, "Pffftt, sucks."

I glanced over at him. He was still on his side. I was sure he still managed to look pissed off and distance even in his sleep.

I couldn't hear him breathing which made me think he was dead or something. My curiosity got the best of me so I brought up my hand and poked his shoulder blade. I waited for a reaction, but when there wasn't one, I poked him again even harder.

I saw his body start to twitch and he suddenly moved onto his back again. I held in my breath and scooted to the edge of the bed. I tried my best to keep myself on and away from him. He was way too close. I moved back into my original position, and there was about an inch between us. I glanced over at him again. His face was turned in my direction. I took in the sight and my theory proved right. "Yep, pissed off and distance." I whispered to myself.

I could suddenly feel the heat coming off of him, _"Did he get closer?" _I thought. This was turning into an umcomfortable situation. That was until something added to it that made it slightly worse.

"A-Akatsuki." I heard him mumble out. My heart skipped a beat. I was prepared to jump off the bed and wait for an insult, but nothing happened. I felt his hand brush past mine. I followed the hand with my eyes and saw that his fingers curled up and grasped onto the sheets below. "Akatsuki." He repeated my name in a low moan and his face twitched in what seemed like pain.

I watched him closely with wide eyes. It was an interesting site, alright. So much, that I moved onto my knees and hovered my face over his to get a better look.

He inhaled slowly and exhaled my name, "Akatsuki," I leaned in closer when suddenly his eyes shot open, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Before I even got a chance to be startled or scream, he picked up his foot and knocked me off the bed, "Trash doesn't belong on the bed." He stated bluntly, bringing himself half way up to glare at me.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

He rubbed his eyes, "I could say the same for you. Why are you here?"

I scratched the back of my head and glared back up at him, "I need a reason?"

"Why would you think you do not need a reason?"

"I don't know."

There was a long silence between us until Shito let out a long sigh, "Come up here."

"Ehhhh?"

"I said come up here, idiot!" He shouted back and patted down on the place I was before he kicked me.

I grumbled something to myself before climbing back up and laying down. There just wasn't something right about Shito actually letting me stay with him - SLEEP next to him to be exact. We were laying next each other, wide awake, and I didn't think it could get anymore awkward. I then felt his hand brush up against mine again, but this time, he held onto it and laced his fingers with mine. He brought the hand up to his face and rubbed it against his cheek.

"Your skin," he said, "it's so soft. I like it."

My face heated up dramatically and pulled my hand away, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked backing away from him. He didn't respone. He just lashed out his hand and grasped onto my chin, bringing my head closer to him so he could talk directly into my ear.

"Don't get so touchy. You are in _my _bed after all."

I felt my breath getting caught in my throat. I didn't know what or where he was getting at. Either way, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go along for the ride, "Shito?"

"If your skin is soft," he continued, "I'm sure it tastes good too."

Before I could question his statement, he pulled my face in closer and dragged his tongue on the right side of my cheek. I wasn't expecting that. What was wrong with him? That was totally not like him at all. Shito was...coming onto me? And even so, why did he decide to do it NOW?

"Don't act so surprised." He brought his mouth back to my ear, "A knife couldn't cut the sexual tension between us." I could feel the smirk in his voice, and from then I was beyond the limits of embarrassment. The feeling of his hot breath blowing into my ear made a sinking feeling in my stomach. Was it arousal? I wasn't sure. I was sure my face had a nice red tinge to it, though. I thought about what he said. I would be a liar if I said I didn't think Shito was the slightest bit beautiful. I mean, just one look at him and you're almost amazed one person could have such stunning features. He was the type of person that people went for these days and I couldn't help but be pulled into that trend, I guess.

"You've never thought about it before?" He asked, "You know, you and I together?"

I shook my head.

"Liar." He spat out. It was like he read my mind.

"Why would I think that?" I countered, "That's just disgusting." Another lie for me.

"Disgusting? Well, aren't you the one you snuck into _my room_ into _my bed_?" He questioned back, "If you're going to sneak into bed with me, you might as well do it for the right reasons." Things seemed to get a lot hotter and I felt myself getting hard over his lustful voice. It didn't help when Shito then leaned in closer and whispered, "I want to feel you from the inside, Chika-_kun_."

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and gained the courage to look over at him. As I turned my head and was face to face with him finally, he brought both his hands to the back of my head and forced our lips together. My eyes widened by this for two reason. One, I couldn't believe I was kissing him. Two, I couldn't believe how amazingly soft and warm his lips were. I slid my eyes shut and enjoyed the beginning of the kiss. I could feel him start to press harder, so I pressed back. He smirked slightly and pushed out the tip of his tongue and ran it against my bottom lip. I let the slick, wet tongue in willingly and let it roam around my mouth. Shito moved it all around, collecting bits of saliva, and pushing it against mine. He pulled back his tongue in and bit down on my bottom lip, pulling it down and playing with it almost.

I moaned softly when he moved one of hands down and slid it under my shirt. Those long, slender fingers of his moved along my skin with ease. He dragged his fingertips from down around my navel all the way up to my nipples where he started fingering them. He pressed into and pinched them, making them even harder then before. I pulled my mouth away from his and moaned into his ear.

"I like this already." He said reaching down to the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. He moved again and quickly hopped over me to straddle my hips. He looked down on me. His dark colored bangs covered his eyes and his skin seemed to glow even in the moonlight. I could see another smile forming on his lips. I swallowed down hard. I knew that this night would be an awesome one for sure.

"Did you always feel this way?" I asked through an intake of breath.

He didn't answer. He just leaned in and attached his lips to my exposed neck. He bit down gently onto the skin and started to nip at it, sucking on it lightly. He wasn't listening to me. Again. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" I shouted, but it resulted in a hard bite onto my neck. I hissed as he started to lap his tongue around the newly printed bruise.

"The only noise I want to hear from you from now on is the sound of my name being said or yelled at the top of your lungs."

Those words shot right through me. I didn't like the control he had over me, but I was far too aroused to actually care about it. Shito skilled hands moved around himself and I and removed any clothes between us with such speed. I kinda got the hint that he had done this before. We both were finally bear and another smirk was plastered on his lips. He slid one of his fingers down my body and ran it along the inside of my thigh. I gasped softly. His hand was moving closer and closer to my already harden self. I wanted to move my hips over slightly so he could at least touch it, but nope. He brought his hand up after a couple of strokes against my skin.

"I'm not touching that thing." He said bringing two fingers to his lips.

A low growl formed in my chest but I didn't let it out. I just watched him as sucked the life out of the digits in his mouth, coating them with spit and moving his tongue around and into the webbing. He was teasing me. He knew I wanted something else to go into that mouth of his. He pulled apart my legs and rose my hips up. With a smile, he reached down and inched a finger slowly into my opening.

I hissed loudly and arched up my back, "That freakin' hurts!"

"Of course, why wouldn't it?"

I didn't say anything back. I just took whatever it was. He moved it around and soon added another, breaking past the tightness of it (or at least tired to). I'd never felt anything like it in my life. I knew he was having a difficult time moving them around. I mean, I never had anything inside me before like this, so it was expected, right? It didn't feel good, but it didn't hurt either. It just felt _weird_.

"You're very tight, Akatsuki."

"SHUT U-AHHH!" My back arched suddenly again for a different reason. Shito had hit a spot that made a loud moan erupt from me.

He poked it a couple of times before slipping out the fingers, "Found it." He said. He moved himself around again and prepared himself to enter me at any moment. This thought scared me. Did I really want to go through with this? Did I really want my first time to be with SHITO of all people?

Before I could come up with an answer, my legs were over his shoulders and he was smirking towards me, "Ready?"

I shook my head 'no', but he had already started to push his head through. I grasped onto the sheets and my mouth flew open. _"This is only the head?!" _I thought, _"How's the whole thing gonna feel?!" _That was another thought. The fingers had their own pain and weirdness to it, but having a whole reproductive organ shoved into you had a totally different one!

"Relax." He said in a overly calm tone. How could he be calm? I was in freakin' pain! But knowing him, that made him feel good. He pushed a little bit more in and tired my best to relax my muscles and myself in general. It didn't really help. I let out another loud hiss and I whimpered softly. Wasn't your first time suppose to be more meaningful and not PAINful?!

He slowly started to removed himself from me, and I felt myself already start to ache. My ass felt like it was burning. Talk about discomfort. Without even a break in between, he pushed his cock back in with more force.

He didn't stop. He kept on going, and it started to feel good after a few more thrust. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. I never realized how much of this sexual side to Shito I liked. He knew how to make someone feel good either it just be for himself or someone else.

I took my hands and clasped them onto his shoulders. I dug my fingernails into the skin, leaving red marks behind. He raised his head up and locked eyes with me. His sweaty, sensual form aroused me even more than before at that moment. He blew up a couple of sweaty strands of hair and smiled.

"You're much more desirable in this state, Chika."

He said it. He said my name again. Damn, was it hot or what? Why didn't he saw it more often? "S-Shut up," I moaned, "you're still a freakin' bastard."

I heard the slightest bit of a laugh from him, and then he thrusted in. He had hit that same spot from before. I gasped sharply and let go of his shoulders, "Fuckkk, Shitoooo." I fell back onto the bed and panted. I wanted more, and so I got it. He continued to hit the same spot, and I swear I started to see stars. My eyes rolled back and my toes curled. I screamed loudly as I came. I splattered onto his and my lower stomach and he seemed content by this. A few more thrusts and he was done too. He unloaded into me and also started to pant. He rode out his orgasm and fell on top of me.

He smirked into my chest, "Virgin." He mumbled under his breath but I heard him loud and clear.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear that from you." I snapped back, "Now, answer my question from before."

"What was it?"

"Have you always felt this way? You know, all sexual and stuff towards me?" I asked.

He sighed, "It shouldn't matter."

I didn't know whether to be hurt or confused by the answer.

"Oh, and by the way," he continued, "I was awake the whole time you came in here. From the time you opened the door until now."

My eyes grew, "WHAT?!"

"Did you like my act? I thought it was good. I'm glad you came here tonight, Akatsuki. You let me satisfy my burning lust for you."

I fought the urge to straggle him there, but decided against it. It didn't matter, though, because there'd be much time for that. For I was sure I was gonna be there the next night anyhow.

**XXX**

And that's all she wrote. For now. Hoped you liked it. I've missed posting new stuff. Honestly. Sorry guys. I've just been really sucking in the writing department lately. It's really depressing. :( Leave me awesome comments, yeah?

LOVE YA!


End file.
